Dark Magic
by Zelda the Wise
Summary: When Rosalina goes missing, the smashers try to keep calm as they search for the space princess. But when more smashers go missing, Lucina and her friends decide try save the smashers from an unknown force. Along the way, they join up with some new and old friends. Rated T because of language and.. well, Roy. And yes, there is shipping. (Won't be updating for awhile)
1. Chapter 1: Rosalina?

**Hello people! I recently got Super Smash Bros 4, and I love it! In fact, I decided to write a fanfiction about it! This is adventure/action/romance/friendship all in one. This story pretty much started out with me thinking about my favorite shippings, so ya XD. Expect some of that. The story also combines Melee with the Super Smash Bros 4, but that's later on. Anyways, on with the story!**

Lucina sighed. Where was Rosalina? As much as she didn't care about the space princess, she had to find her. There was a team meeting and since Rosalina was her roommate, she was sent to find her after Rosalina failed to show up.

The team meetings were the group of newcomers that had come that year. They were held in the Mushroom Kingdom, where Mario and Luigi taught them new skills, introduced them to veteran fighters so they could get to know them better, or just whatever else the two brothers could come up with. Lucina saw no point in going to them, but if she didn't show up every Friday at 5 pm, she was forced to see the Master Hand to "talk out her problems". She learned that the hard way.

So right now she was in Dreamland trying to find her lost roommate. She sighed, knowing she was going to be late if she didn't run into Rosalina soon. After talking (or at least trying to) with Kirby, she left to see Hyrule Castle.

Upon reaching the beautiful castle, she looked around. There was no sign of anyone. She had only made a few friends upon reaching here, two of them being Zelda and Link. She had become friends with Zelda after they got to talking about how much they hated team meetings, and soon became friends with Link after Zelda introduced him and Link joined in the conversation, saying he was actually invited to teach the meetings but refused. One thing she knew about Link and Zelda, is that they loved to be outside. They weren't there, so she found one of the guards.

"Hey, where is Zelda and Link?" Lucina demanded, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

The guard looked appalled. "The princess and the hero are up there," he said, pointing up at the roof of the castle.

She looked up and saw her two friends, chatting on the roof as if it were a normal thing to do.

She ran toward a ladder on the wall of the castle. She scaled up the ladder and joined the two on the roof. "Why the hell are you two on the roof?"

Zelda merely laughed. "Oh, it's nice up here. What brings you here?"

Lucina pointed to her left. "I'm looking for Rosalina. There's a team meeting and Rosalina didn't show up. They expect me to find her of course. I just came from Dreamland."

Link frowned. "I saw her this morning at the Mushroom Kingdom."

Lucina shook her head. "She isn't there, obviously. Otherwise she would have been there for the team meeting."

Zelda shrugged. "Beats me. I haven't seen her since yesterday."

Link pointed behind him. "We could go check with the rest of the Fire Emblem gang."

Zelda laughed. "Of course you would suggest that! Just because they are our friends, doesn't mean they know the answers! Wouldn't it be more reasonable to check with, I don't know, Peach?"

Lucina nodded. "It's true. Peach would be more reasonable. But since we have to pass by them anyways, we might as well check with them. Marth might know some answers,"

"You mean, Lord Marth?" Zelda teased, referring to when Lucina had called the prince "Lord Marth" until she realized that he actually just preferred Marth.

Lucina frowned. "Are you coming or not?" She climbed down the ladder quickly. Link and Zelda joined her at Hyrule Field.

Lucina led them to the Castle, since it was her home after all. They entered the Castle to find Ike and Samus.

"Where's Marth?" Lucina asked before any of them greeted her.

Zelda rolled her eyes and laughed. "She means, have you seen Rosalina?"

Ike and Samus shook their heads.

Lucina sighed. "Great. Now, where is Marth?"

"He's at Peach's Castle with Peach, Sonic, and Little Mac. They said they were playing Poker or something." Samus answered with no expression in her voice, as usual.

Lucina nodded. "Let's go."

Ike elbowed Lucina. "You want us to come?"

Lucina shrugged. "Fine, but we have to go."

Zelda smiled and clasped her hands together. "Look at us, traveling as a group of friends! Once we get Marth, Robin, and Shulk our group will be complete!"

"Hey," Link spoke up. "Where are those two anyways?"

Lucina rolled her eyes. "At that stupid meeting. Now let's go!"

_Ten minutes later at Peach's Castle..._

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Lucina said loudly. "This is the last place she could be!"

Marth sighed. "Calm down. From what you told me, you haven't checked Corneria yet."

Lucina pointed at Ike and Link. "They went to check the other places I hadn't checked!" She said, a bit less loudly this time.

Peach twirled her parasol. "She must turn up sometime!" She said encouragingly.

"Stop being so annoyingly happy all the freaking time!" Lucina yelled.

Peach stopped twirling her parasol and set it down. "Sorry.." She muttered.

Little Mac looked at Lucina accusingly. "Maybe you chased Rosalina off, with your constant attitude."

Lucina held her sword to his throat. "Take that back!" She spat.

Zelda yanked Lucina back. "We'll go see if she turned up at the team meeting. Bye."

Marth joined his friends as they left. "Well, that went bad."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Link muttered.

"Why would Rosalina hide anyways.. Maybe she went back to the Galaxy.." Marth mused.

They reached the team meeting. "Hello!" Mario greeted. "Did you find a Rosalina?"

Lucina shook her head. "No. We searched everywhere."

Mario sighed. "Well.. it looks a like we have a missing newcomer."

**Yay :) Please review and tell me if there are any errors. It helps a lot :) Thanks! As you can see, this chapter was only this long because I needed to set up the fact that Rosalina was missing while explaining who is friends with Lucina. Anyhow, thank you for reading and bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

**Hello! I've been writing my heart out the last hour or so to get this chapter! Hopefully you like this, because I sure do! I don't think I've ever liked a plot of a story I've written before more :) Enjoy!**

Shulk's eyes grew wide. "Missing, eh?"

Robin tapped his chin and grabbed a piece of paper used for a sign in sheet. "Hey, Ike and Samus, come tell me every detail you know."

While Robin interviewed the two smashers, Lucina turned to Luigi and Mario. "Um... I wouldn't tell the rest of the smashers. We don't want everyone freaking out."

Mario nodded. "Of a course! Well, this meeting is a dismissed!"

Slowly, the newcomers left in groups, whispering to each other. Lucina and her friends stayed.

Mario let out a sigh. "This is a bad..."

Lucina rolled her eyes. "You're telling me.'

Luigi pointed at the door. "You guys can go now. Just be careful."

Zelda nodded and led them out.

"Where to now?" Link asked. Samus shrugged.

"We go home and act normal until we figure out what is going on?" Marth suggested.

Zelda nodded. "Sounds good. Hey, it's only 6. How about we hang out for awhile?"

Shulk shrugged. "Why not?"

Peach suddenly appeared. "Do you guys mind if I tag along?"

Lucina closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. "Marth?"

Marth nodded. "I say she should come."

Lucina put her hand on the hilt of her sword, which was tucked away in it's sheath. "Fine."

Peach smiled and twirled her parasol. "Great." She giggled. Then she grabbed Marth's hand. Marth blushed profusely.

Lucina led the way to the Castle after that because Marth stayed behind and guided Peach.

Once they entered the Castle, they sat in the living room. "So, what should we do now?" Robin asked.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Peach suggested cheerfully.

Zelda nodded. "Why not?"

Lucina could think of plenty of reasons why they shouldn't, but she knew it would be pointless to bring it up.

Link went first. "Ike, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ike said without hesitation.

Link looked around the room. "I dare you to kiss the girl you like the most in here."

Ike's eyes widened. "Uh.. ok."

Lucina gripped the hilt of her sword tighter. Did they really have to do romantic ones? She watched Ike look at Link with bitterness and turn to the girl next to him. The girl looked surprised, but when his lips touched hers, she looked actually... happy. Lucina never thought she would see Samus happy.

When Ike and Samus broke away from their kiss, everyone was cheering besides Lucina. Finally, she joined in, but only because Ike and Samus were her friends and she should be happy for them.

"Samus, will you go out with me?" Ike asked, looking a bit nervous.

Samus gave him a half smile. "Of course."

"Okay, Ike, your turn." Peach said, gigging.

Ike turned to Peach. "Truth or dare then, Peach."

Peach flipped her hair and replied sweetly, "Truth."

Ike looked between Marth and Peach, smiling. "Do you like Marth?"

Peach blushed and fiddled with her crown. "He- well I mean... Yeah." By then she was looking at the floor, refusing to look up and meet their faces.

Marth, if possible, was blushing even harder. "Oh.."

They all could see Peach was uncomfortable. Then Marth wrapped his arms around her. "That's okay. I like you too. And I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

"Re- Really? YES!" Peach looked up at him with amazement and screeched. Marth was probably going to reply until Lucina was fed up.

"Great. We have two new couples. But do you have to be all annoying about it? I mean, we're right here." Lucina gestured to Shulk, Zelda, Link, and Robin.

Shulk nodded. "She's gotta point."

There was an awkward silence after that.

"I'm going to go." Peach muttered and gave Marth a kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

"About damn time." Lucina said.

Zelda, Link, Shulk, and Samus left soon after that.

Robin went to go make dinner which left Ike and Marth staring at her.

"What?" Lucina asked with her arms crossed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Marth asked, frowning.

Ike shrugged. "I actually thought you did pretty well, considering last time Marth mentioned a girl, you almost killed her."

"Hey! Can I help it if I'm protective of you two? I just got here and you guys and Robin are the closest thing to family I've got here. If you guys get hurt by some pathetic girl..." Lucina said defensively.

Marth looked less mad. "Peach isn't that bad. You just don't know her that well."

Ike nodded. "Samus is cool too, as you know. I mean, you are her friend."

Lucina pointed at Marth. "I was aiming at him with the 'pathetic girl' part. I know Samus is cool. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to kill her if she hurts you."

Ike and Marth laughed. "Fine," Ike agreed. "I give you full permission to kill her if she hurts me."

"Same." Marth said, smiling.

Lucina found herself smiling too. "Okay, but promise this won't get in the way of our friendship."

Marth nodded and Ike elbowed her. "You think we would be that shallow?" Ike asked.

Lucina glared at him.

"Fine. Family before friends." Ike said. Lucina was still glaring. "Family before girlfriends?" Ike tried.

Lucina nodded in satisfaction.

Marth stared at Ike. "You're not part of our family."

Ike smiled. "Well, I'm the closest thing to it! You guys are like siblings to me. Anyone hungry?"

Marth and Ike raced to the kitchen while Lucina walked a few feet behind them, rolling her eyes.

_Fourteen days later..._

Lucina had to give it to Marth and Ike, they handled having a girlfriend pretty well. They still hung out with everyone and didn't spend every minute checking on their new girlfriends. In fact, Ike and Samus rarely talked outside of the group, and Marth and Peach were good about it too.

At the dinner table that night, Lucina decided to ask some questions. She was going to make sure that everything was going fine, since she felt like that was her job.

"So, Ike. Do you really like Samus? I mean, you don't talk to her much outside of when we all hang out." She asked casually as she buttered her bread.

Ike swallowed his chicken and smiled. "Of course. She's awesome. We just like hanging out with everyone. I guess it makes it's because we're both new at dating."

Lucina almost dropped the knife. "You have never dated anyone before!"

Ike shook his head. "Nope." He took another bite of chicken.

"But didn't you claim that you were dating someone every time some girl asked you out?" Lucina pointed out.

Ike blushed. "I didn't want to date back then! I wanted to wait until I found the perfect girl. And now I have." Ike said with a shrug, ignoring Marth and Robin's snickering.

"Marth." Lucina turned to the blue haired swordsman. "How's Peach?"

Marth groaned. "Really?"

Lucina nodded.

Marth sighed. "Fine, you persistent bitch." Marth saw Lucina's deathly glare. "I was kidding about the last part. Anyhow, she's great. I've actually liked her for awhile, but I didn't think she would ever feel the same. I thought she liked Mario!"

Lucina felt better after that. "Well, Mario sucks. You deserve her. And you deserve Samus, Ike. Don't make me regret I said that."

As they continued eating dinner, Lucina couldn't help but ask the two swordsmen something. "What does it feel like, to both get a girlfriend on the same day and from a game of Truth or Dare?"

Marth gestured to Ike. "I never would have had the courage to ask her out if it weren't for Ike, giving me the stupid dare and the fact that he just asked out Samus."

Ike nodded. "He's right. The only reason we ever got girlfriends was because of that game. If we hadn't played and been both put in awkward situations, we would still be single."

Robin waved his fork in the air, reminding them all that he was there. "Hello? I'm here too!"

"Sorry. You gotta stop being so damn quiet and maybe we'll notice you." Ike said as he finished off his plate.

Robin shrugged. Suddenly there was knock on the door. Ike, Marth, and Lucina all raced to the door. Marth opened the door to find Pit. "Hi. What brings you here?"

"Have you seen Lady Paletana? She seems to be missing... Funny, huh? A smasher missing." Pit answered frantically.

Marth and Lucina glanced at each other. "Uh.." Marth leaned in and whispered to Pit something."

"Holy Paletana!" Pit said, wide eyed. "Rosalina, huh? Well, I better contact Mario. He should be able to keep things under control until Paletana and Rosalina are found. Well, bye!"

Two hours later, Marth was contacting our friends after Mario confirmed Paletana as missing. Zelda, Link, Shulk, Peach, and Samus soon arrived.

"Who invited Peach?" Lucina asked. Marth glared at her.

After they had been told the news, Lucina brought out an old chalkboard. On it, she wrote:

_Rosalina_

_Paletana_

No one had to ask why she had written that.

"Any ideas for where they might have gone?" Lucina asked as she surveyed the group.

"They could have gotten lost." Zelda offered.

"Near the same time? Besides, no one gets lost here." Samus dismissed.

"What if they are purposely leaving?" Link mused.

Everyone thought about that. "Why would they leave so suddenly, with no obvious reason or goodbyes?" Shulk finally countered.

Lucina sighed. "This is going nowhere. Okay, what do these two have in common?"

"They're both females." Ike said with a shrug.

Lucina glared at him. "Are you proposing some creepy rapist took them?"

Ike frowned. "No, it was just a similarity."

After another ten minutes of being nonproductive, they finally gave up.

"Great." Lucina muttered. "How are we supposed to save them now?"

"Go after them?" Link suggested.

Lucina shook her head. "Maybe another time, if things get more drastic. For now, let's just think logically." Everyone turned to Robin.

"I think they got kidnapped." Robin said simply.

**Well, chapter two done! Yay! Well, I'm off to do homework. Hopefully you liked this chapter :) And finally, I got some ships in! Yay! The first part was pretty pointless, but the ending set up some stuff. Can anyone guess who will go missing next based on this chapter? Anyways, bye! Love you all :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Two Weeks

**Yay! Back for another chapter! This one is short because I don't want to jump into the plot too quickly. Also, there was a review by a guest on here asking why Lucina has such a brash personality. This is because I for some reason process Lucina as a brash person. I don't know about you, but I like it and it helps for later plot. Another review asked who Lucina gets with later. Well she gets w- WAIT I CAN'T TELL YOU. Sorry, I just don't want to spoil it. You can guess all you want though :)**

"Kidnapped?" Marth asked.

"Kidnapped." Robin repeated.

"What makes you say that?" Samus questioned.

Robin opened a book that he had been holding. On it was a lot of odd symbols and lots of writing. Lucina scanned the page. The only words that she processed were "Paletana" and "Rosalina".

Robin pointed at a symbol on the page. Everyone leaned closer to see the symbol better. "Think about the facts. They were taken exactly two weeks from each other, they both are newcomers, and they both are female. And Rosalina hasn't contacted anyone since her disappearance, though she could have."

Everyone took a moment to think about this.

"See, Robin pointed out that they are both females..." Ike muttered. Lucina elbowed him harder than she meant to.

"So, do we just try to save them when we have no idea where they are?" Shulk asked, obviously confused about the situation.

Lucina shook her head. "No. We can't just go after them with little idea of where they are or what's in store. Let's wait two weeks, and if someone else is kidnapped, we'll go try to find them."

Everyone except for Link nodded.

"What if they're dead by the time we go after them." Link asked, but it was more of a statement.

Zelda looked at the ground. "Yeah... I guess you're right. What if that happens?"

The smashers turned to Lucina and stared at her expectantly.

"What?" Lucina said bitterly.

"You seem like the best leader here. You give us ideas and stuff." Peach said, smiling.

Lucina sighed. "Fine. Well, Paletana is immortal, so we don't have to worry about her. Rosalina could very well be dead, but we have no proof. So for now, let's just wait."

"This is gonna be a long two weeks.." Marth muttered.

_Two weeks later..._

Lucina opened her eyes and tried to shake off the fear that had come from a nightmare. In her nightmare, she had been stuck alone in the middle of the forest at night. She kept calling for help, but no one came. Then, suddenly, everything went black. She got to her feet and saw Marth cooking breakfast.

"Hey. Happy two-weeks-from-last-kidnapping day." Marth said solemnly.

Lucina thought he was kidding at first. But then she realized, it had been two weeks. "Well, there's always the chance that no one got kidnapped. By the way, you should use an acronym for that. It's easier to say TWFLKD."

Marth just sighed as he flipped a pancake over. Ike appeared. "Hey! Who's hungry?"

Lucina nodded. "I am. Marth, could you hurry up?"

Marth glared at them. "Am I the only one wondering about who's going to get kidnapped?"

Ike raised an eyebrow. "That's today?"

Marth sighed. "I think I'm the only one worried about TWFLKD."

Ike stared at him.

"It's an acronym." Lucina explained. "Stands for two-weeks-from-last-kidnapping-day."

"Oh." Ike said. Then the food was ready and they all started to eat quickly.

"Come on, there's a meeting about the matches. I'm going to be happy when they start. Then I can stop going to those stupid team meetings." Lucina said after finishing.

"Oh yeah, it's at Hyrule Castle. Zelda said she was honored to help Link host it." Marth remarked.

Peach soon arrived. "Hello guys! I am coming with you four!"

"Why the fuck are you here." Lucina snarled.

Marth turned to Lucina, exasperated. "Lucina! You have to get used to her! We're dating and you still can't seem to accept that she is part of our group now!"

Lucina sighed. "Fine let's go." She glared at Peach.

"Samus is meeting us there, as well as Shulk. And obviously, Zelda and Link are hosting it." Ike said. "We're all ready?"

Peach frowned. "Wait, where's Robin?"

The three blue haired smashers locked eyes with each other. "I'll go check his room!" Ike spoke up and ran to Robin's room. Marth, Peach, and Lucina split up as well.

They all ended up meeting back up by the door. "If only he wasn't so damn quiet, we could have had more time to check. Come on, we can't be late." Ike muttered.

Marth protested, but they dragged him along anyways to Hyrule Castle.

The meeting was pretty standard, just going over the basics of matches. Finally, it ended and Lucina's friends all met up. Ike explained what had happened.

Zelda looked at all of them sadly. "I guess it's time to go rescue them."

"Where could they be though?" Shulk asked.

Ike held up Robin's book. "I found this on the way here. He must have dropped it. Inside, on the last page, says 'FD'. What could that mean?"

Marth frowned. "You found that, read it, and didn't tell us?"

Ike shrugged. "I was going to wait to read it with you guys, but the meeting was so boring..."

Link snapped. "FD! That could stand for Final Destination!"

Samus nodded. "Most likely. But the only way to get there is to go there through a match, which don't start for ten weeks. And even if we did get to it through a match, we couldn't all go together."

Lucina was going to suggest they sleep on it, when Zelda reminded the veterans of something. "Remember last year, how we made it to Tabuu going through the maze?"

Ike frowned. "We couldn't possibly do that again."

Peach nodded. "Yes, we could! We know where the maze is! We just have to fight our way through it!"

Lucina had heard about last year. "Well, seems like the best plan we have. Could we use your ship, Samus?"

Samus nodded.

"Well, then let's do this. For Robin and the smashers!" Lucina stated.

"For Robin and the smashers!" Lucina's friends chanted.

**YAY adventure :) Well, I first want to thank everyone who followed, favored, and/or reviewed! I also want to give credit to Twilight Joltik, because I got the acronym idea from her :) Thanks to all of you! Love you all! Bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Attack of Melee

**Yay it's time to update! I might be a bit slow to update after this chapter, but I'll really try. As for Malon's Story, I'M SUPER SORRY! It's not a priority but I'll try to get another chapter up soon! I just have so many story ideas in mind! In fact, I plan on putting up a new story today. Well, this chapter I love! It's fun to write, at least for me, and I hope it's fun to read! Enjoy!**

Samus shut the door of her ship. It was really crowded in there, but they managed. Samus took out a communication system that Mario had forced them to take and turned it on. "Mario, we're taking off in one minute."

A muffled voice replied, "Okay. Be careful you guys. If you fail, don't take it personally. This is a big task and we don't expect everything to go smoothly. Good luck."

Samus grunted and mumbled a, "Thanks," before turning off the system.

"What if they need to contact us?" Zelda asked.

Samus shrugged. "We'll turn it on once we reach Battlefield. Ready?"

Lucina nodded. "Let's go." Samus pulled a lever and settled her hands on the steering wheel, though it was more of an 'H' shape rather than a wheel.

The engine immediately started up and a loud sound echoed inside the ship. After a minute of waiting for it to move, the ship slowly rose. Samus flicked a lever after a moment of moving upwards, they blasted off, much faster than anyone but Samus expected. The finally slowed down once the ground was too far below them to see.

"How far away is Battlefield?" Link asked as he stared out the window into the empty void of space.

"It's a bit less than halfway to the Great Maze, about 50,000 miles from where we are. This ship goes at 10,000 miles per hour at full speed, so we should be fine. It will take us about 5 hours." Samus replied.

Ike groaned. "5 hours? When do we get to eat, then?"

Lucina and Marth glared at him. "We can eat when we get there." Marth said, a bit annoyed at his friend's everlasting hunger.

"Hey, why don't we sing a song!" Peach suggested cheerfully.

"No!" Lucina said immediately. Peach started singing anyways.

"I've heard legends of-" Peach sang, almost perfectly.

Samus, Zelda, Ike, Marth and Link knew this song and it brought back too many bad memories. Even Lucina knew the song. "Stop!" Link pleaded.

Peach stopped. "What about telling stories?"

Shulk looked at the windows. "Hey, guys, what was it like being a trophy?"

Lucina wished she knew so she could answer, because they all seemed uncomfortable with it, but she didn't.

Finally, Zelda spoke up. "It was like being trapped. All you saw was blackness. You couldn't hear or breathe. You felt like any moment, you would die. You felt like you just had died."

Everyone was silent as they pondered this.

Peach finally broke the silence by clapping her hands together and speaking up. "Two years ago, I was with Daisy and she was sad because she wasn't coming that year. So to cheer her up, we went to have a picnic at this meadow, and we saw Bowser Jr. as a baby! He was so cute! But then we had to run away when Bowser came by."

Lucina sighed. "Can't we just be in silence for the next few hours?"

"Fine." Peach huffed and smoothed out her dress.

After 4 hours of silence besides the occasional short conversation, Samus announced they were almost there.

"Yay!" Peach cheered. Her blonde hair was somehow still perfect though she had been bouncing around in her seat restlessly for the last few hours.

Everyone looked out the window to see some hazy looking platforms in the distance. Suddenly, Link yelled, "Look out!"

Samus frowned at the hero but slowed down so she could try to see what he saw. Lucina soon saw it, too. "What's that giant blue electric thing?"

Samus still didn't see it, though. "Go faster!" Lucina yelled.

Samus started the engine at full speed and they held onto whatever they could . Battlefield was right next to them when...

"PICHU!"

The ship flew forwards onto Battlefield. It crashed onto one of the platforms due to some odd force pushing them forwards.

Luckily, no one got hurt besides Shulk who had a piece of a broken window fly into his arm. They were able to remove it, but he still said it hurt badly.

Samus decided to see what had happened. She opened the door of the ship and saw two familiar faces. "Roy? Young Link?"

A confused and defiant voice spoke. "How do you know our names? Now go away?"

Samus rolled her eyes. "It's me, Samus, you fools."

Lucina came out the door followed by Marth.

Roy was staring at Samus. "That's what you look like without your suit?"

She nodded. "Now get your eyes off of me, I'm taken."

Roy blushed and turned to the others. He smiled at Marth. "Hey! How have things been?"

Marth smiled and laughed a bit. "Great. Has Master Hand called you here? It would be awesome to fight with you again!"

Roy was about to speak, but Lucina spoke first. "Uh, who are you two? The one in green over here looks like mini Link, and the redhead looks like a red haired version of Ike!"

Roy turned to Lucina and his mouth dropped in surprise. "You're the one to speak? You look like Marth with longer hair! Are you Marth's mother?"

"Marth is my ancestor." Lucina said through gritted teeth. "And I would shut up before I take a blade to your throat, you bitch."

Roy grinned a bit. "Wow, you have a lot of attitude."

Marth sighed. "Lucina, this is Roy and Young Link. Roy is a friend of mine. They are both from two years ago."

Young Link finally spoke. "Uh... H- Hi." He looked really nervous.

Roy glared at him. "What did I say, dude? Whoever it is, don't be nervous!"

The blue electric thing came over. "Pichu!" It chimed. It looked like a smaller version of Pichu.

"Hey, Pichu." Roy said with a wave at the yellow mouse thing. "Uh, I might as well explain this. We didn't know who you guys were, so we kinda sent Pichu to attack you guys..."

Samus glared at Roy. "You mean, you guys are the reason my ship is broken!"

Roy shrugged. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

Link came out, followed by Zelda. "Hey Young Link!" Zelda and Link hugged the small version of Link. "Yo, Roy." Link said, while Zelda just smiled and waved.

Peach came out then. "Oh my! It's Roy and Young Link! And Pichu!" She ran over and forced everyone into a group hug.

Marht pointed at Roy. "Answers. How did you get here?"

Roy sighed. "Well, we all went back to our separate games, but all the cut characters would always meet up every once in a while. This guy named Snake, a kid named Lucas, a wolf, and these two weird looking twins with hammers recently joined us recently. Anyways, Dr. Mario and Mewtwo came back this year, except Mewtwo's actually coming in a couple of months. So, he left during one of our meeting a month or so ago, and we followed him through this portal and now we're stuck."

The smashers were silent. "I'm sorry." Zelda finally said. "That you had to go back to your games. It never has really been the same since you guys left. And every year, we get new smashers and then a few have to leave... It's heartbreaking. These smashers have been helpful and working their hardest, and then they just leave, A few come back, but I missed you guys, I really did."

"It's fine." Roy said, but he sounded unsure. "Anyways, we just need to find Mewtwo and get out of here."

"Well we have to get to Final Destination, but my ship broke." Samus pointed out. "If it hadn't then maybe we could have helped you."

"Mewtwo said Final Destination was his favorite place. Maybe if helped fix your ship, we could come back?" Roy suggested.

"Fine, if you find a way to do that, we'll help you." Samus agreed.

Ike suddenly came out. "Hey guys! Who's the redhead? Oh are you Roy, that guy Marth mentions sometimes?"

Roy nodded. "You must have joined this year or the last year, am I correct?"

_Ike must have replaced Roy._ Lucina thought. Poor Roy. and he was taking this surprisingly well.

Ike gave him a thumbs-up. "Last year. Hey, is anyone else hungry?"

**Well on that note, time to finish the next chapter for Malon's Story! Hurray! Please review, and thanks to those of you who have! And thanks to those of you who followed or liked! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Ship

**YAY Thanks for the reviews and follows, guys! Okay, answering some questions: Yes, Link, Zelda, and Lucina are all getting shipped. Also, Lucina just genuinely doesn't like Peach right now, but time will tell whether she warms up to her or not. Also, thanks to DinosBeforeRhinos for the really sweet review! I plan on someday fixing the errors in previous chapters, by the way. Enjoy!**

Roy finished examining the ship. "Well, looks like we have all the supplies needed!"

"Really?" Peach asked happily.

"No. But we have some girly art supplies Young Link over here brought." Roy replied, shooting a glance at the younger hero in green.

"Hey!" Young Link protested. "They were to make a sign for Mewtwo to come back!"

"Where's the poster board, then?" Roy asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Well... you see, I couldn't find my poster board so I cut off the legs of the dining table and used the top as the sign and we were going to decorate it.." Young Link explained hastily.

Roy frowned at the giant slab of wood. "When did you bring that in anyways? It wasn't here when we showed up."

"One night, the portal reopened and I was awake and I went in to go get a poster board but brought back the top of the table." Young Link replied.

Roy stared at Young Link. "You mean the portal opened."

Young Link nodded. "Yup. I was going to wake you up, but you looked so happy sleeping."

Roy stared at Young Link and narrowed his eyes. After a minute, he said, "You're going to Video Game hell, you know that, right?"

"W- what's that?" Young Link asked, scared.

Roy sighed. "Nevermind. Just have Link and Mr. Buff over here help you cut some of the wood up to board up that window. Marth and his twin can come help me fix this wing. Then we'll be done."

Lucina crossed her arms. "If you fucking call me 'Marth's twin' again, you won't live to see the damn ship fixed."

Marth just rolled his eyes. "Just have Peach come help us."

Roy shook his head. "Nah, I like her attitude."

Marth sighed as if his friend couldn't be any stupider.

Lucina helped Roy position the wing while Marth checked to see how the window was coming along.

"So, how's everything been at the Smash Universe lately?" Roy asked Lucina.

Lucina was going to reply with, 'Why do you fucking care," when she realized that he just wanted to know how the place has been since he left. "I've only been here for a year." She admitted.

Roy shrugged as he checked under the wing. "So, what's been happening lately then? Besides the kidnapping."

Lucina thought for a moment. "Well, your friend over there got a girlfriend, as well as Ike."

Roy grinned. "Really? Let me guess, Marth got with Peach."

Lucina nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Roy laughed a bit. "Oh, he's been crushing on her for two years! And it's no secret she likes him."

Lucina smiled a bit. Roy wasn't actually half bad company. "I never knew that. Ike got with Samus, by the way."

Roy nodded as if satisfied. "Ike doesn't seem too bad."

Lucina was going to respond, when Marth came back with Peach. "Hi! How's it coming along?" Peach asked, ever so cheerful.

"Why the fuck did you bring her along? We don't need a god damn peppy cheerleader while we're working." Lucina said instead of answering.

"And you don't need to be a bitch." Marth muttered and walked away with Peach.

"I take it you don't particularly like Peach?" Roy asked, amused.

"No. Never have. Too cheerful. And annoying. And apparently I have to like her because she's with Marth." Lucina replied, irritated.

"Eh. You get used to her. I promise." Roy said.

Zelda wandered over. "Have you seen Link?" Roy pointed at the window.

Zelda smiled and thanked him, heading to the window.

Lucina frowned at Zelda from far away. "Why does she care?"

Roy laughed. "You do know Zelda and Link are going out, right?"

Lucina's eyes widened. "No! Since when?"

Roy smirked. "Since Zelda came here. They kept it a secret, but I found out. I promised to keep their secret for awhile, until they were ready to announce it. Apparently they're too scared that people won't like them being together for some reason."

"Great. A new couple." Lucina muttered.

"Hey, they really like each other. Ever thought that they would probably be better off being friends with people that supported them?" Roy pointed out.

Lucina felt really guilty right then. "I guess." She didn't realize that maybe she was being a terrible friend when she discouraged romance. Sure, that didn't make her like romance or Peach, but she decided she'd be more open to the idea of her friends finding love. After all, that's what they wanted.

After a minute or two of silence, Roy announced that everything was fixed and the plane should be able to run. While Samus and Shulk tested it, Lucina pulled Ike and Marth aside.

"Hey, guys, I'm sorry I've been a bitch when it comes to relationships." Lucina said with a shrug.

"Hey, it's fine." Ike replied with a half smile.

"Yeah." Marth agreed.

"Okay, good. But I still hate Peach." Before they could say anything, she walked over to Zelda.

"Hey. I heard you were going out with Link." Lucina started.

Zelda blushed and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh." She mumbled.

"And I was wondering when you guys were going to announce it." Lucina finished, smiling a bit.

Zelda waited a moment to see if Lucina was joking, then smiled. "I don't know. Maybe now."

Zelda ran over to Link and whispered in his ear. Once the ship came back and it was safe to go, Zelda held up her hand. "Uh. I would like to say that... um... Link and I have been dating for two years and we still are.. so... um, yeah."

Everyone stared at them for a moment, but then they started clapping. Roy smiled at Lucina, knowing that she had done that.

_I knew she wasn't a bad person. _Roy thought. _Maybe Lucina just needed to realize that herself._

**YAY! Sorry this took forever, and don't forget to review :) And I got my OTP in there YAY! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Cloning

Okay, sorry for being gone for so long. Medical reasons. I'm going to try to continue with my stories, so we'll see how that goes.

Back in the ship, it was even more cramped than before. Luckily, Young Link, or as they referred to him, "Young", was small and so was Pichu. Lucina sat next to Young.

"Hey, did you notice anything.. weird about Mewtwo before he left?" Lucina asked the small clone. As she was a clone, she felt compelled to be nice to people like Young Link, Dark Pit, Toon Link, and Roy.

Young didn't respond.

"Well?" Lucina asked, a bit irritated. She was trying to take over Robin's role while he was gone, but she was having a tough time being nice enough to interview people.

"He mentioned some but its own." young Link mumbled.

Lucina rolled her eyes. "Enunciate your words!"

"He mentioned something about his 'clone'. What's a clone?" Young asked.

Lucina narrowed her eyes. If Young didn't know what a clone was, then he hadn't figured out why he had been forced back to his own game. That meant that Roy hadn't told him. "Be right back."

Lucina got to her feet and walked over to Roy. "You haven't told Young what a clone is?" She hissed.

Roy shrugged. "He's a kid."

Lucina sighed and walked back to her seat. "A clone is a copy. Okay?"

Young looked at the ground, a tear forming in his eyes. "Is that why Roy, Mewtwo, Pichu, and I got replaced? Because we're clones?"

Lucina didn't know how to respond. "Young, it's for the best." She tried to assure him.

Young shook his head. "We got replaced."

Lucina looked at Roy. 'Help.' She mouthed.

Roy came over. "Young, you okay?"

Young looked up at Roy. "We got replaced."

Roy shrugged. "It sucks. and one day we may be able to come back. You never know."

"You wanna come back Roy, right?

"Of course, Young. more than anything."

Lucina turned to look out her window. Cloning was the worst thing imaginable, it seemed.

Okay, that was really short, but I have a headache and I want to get this out today. Bye!


End file.
